A virtual world environment (VWE) is a computer-generated reality comprised of graphics, images, video and/or audio data which are all used to define the virtual world. Typically, the VWE is presented to users on a computer screen once the user has accessed the virtual world. When multiple users have accessed the same VWE, they may perceive and interact with each other from their individual computer systems connected to a common network.
One form of VWEs are online role playing games (RPGs) which can be traced back to the 1970s to non-graphical online multi-user dungeon (MUD) games, to text-based computer games such as Adventure™ and Zork™, and to pen and paper role-playing games like Dungeons & Dragons.™ RPGs are games where players assume the roles of fictional characters via role-playing. At their core, these games are a form of interactive and collaborative storytelling. Whereas cinema, novels and television shows are passive, role-playing games engage the participants actively, allowing them to simultaneously be audience, actor, and author. Each player's character has a number of characteristics, often including strength, intelligence, charisma, and various paranormal traits. The exact abilities vary by game. Numerical values assigned to these characteristics reflect the character's learned and intrinsic attributes and abilities, and can be used during game play to evaluate the outcome of various chance events. In most game systems most or all of these characteristics can be improved in some way via gameplay, usually by gaining experience points for completing certain objectives.
Massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) are a more recent incarnation of online RPGs which enable thousands of players to play in an evolving virtual world at the same time over a network, such as the Internet. Although VWEs may be displayed in two dimensions, three-dimensional VWEs have become increasingly popular. In addition, some VWEs use rendered geometric models and audio data to provide both a visual and auditory 3D perspective for the user.
In order to access an online RPG, such as an MMORPG, players must run a client on their local computer systems to connect to the VWE, which is generally hosted by the game's publisher, manager or director. The virtual worlds they create are called “persistent worlds”, meaning that the world continues regardless of who is logged in or not. When a player logs in, they are represented in the game world by an “avatar,” which is a graphical representation of an online user in the VWE. The avatar may be a scanned image of the user's face or any other computer-generated graphic for that matter.
Most online RPGs run several identical copies of the virtual world, called “shards” or “servers,” from which the player may choose. In this fashion, the player is able to shape their own experience by providing multiple (or customizable) avatars from which the player may select. Once a player enters the VWE, they can engage in a variety of activities on their own, or with other players who are concurrently accessing the same VWE. The game host will generally supervise the virtual world and continually offer players new activities and enhancements to experience. Game hosting has become a multi-million dollar a year venture with most online RPGs being commercial in nature. That is, a user must pay a subscription fee, which is often done on an hourly basis or a monthly basis, in order to continue to access the VWE.
While the gaming experience has been dramatically improved over the years in many respects, there is currently little progress made towards enabling online players to access and experience online content such as music while in-game. Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method for accessing online content during online gaming.